RESFRIADO!
by amo-a-inuyasha
Summary: cuando maka enferma soul tiene una manera muy peculiar de curarla y ademas demostrarle todo su amor


**OLAA! bueno este es mi primer fic, espero k les guste ^/^ comentenn! kiero ser una gran ecritora, aunk bueno es algo lemmon y apenas tengo 14! hahahahahaha bueno deveras espero les guste muxoooo!**

**

* * *

**

**un resfriado! **

Soul seguía siendo la guadaña de Maka como siempre, aunque ahora era más fuerte y todo un hombre, con un cuerpo escultural, una sonrisa encantadora, y unos ojos rojos profundos y brillosos que iluminaban la más obscura soledad, su actitud era más abierta y divertida pero solo con sus amigos. La persona más importante en su vida era Maka, tenía ya 18 años, era una de las mejores técnicos que le pudo haber tocado, o bueno al menos eso pensaba el, era bella e inteligente. Toda una mujer. La única con la que verdaderamente Soul casi siempre mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- lo lamento...es que no pude evitarlo...el te estaba besando

- ¿¡y eso que! Es mi novio - el la interrumpió

- ¡y yo tu arma!

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! - Maka estaba cansada de que la misma situación se repitiera siempre, los celos de Soul la estaban agotando cada ves más y más. El la azoto en la pared que estaba atrás, tomo sus muñecas con una sola mano y a pesar de que trato de librarse de el no pudo, se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro

_- Maka...que hermosa te has puesto - _Soul bajo la cabeza, casi rosándole con su barbilla, y dijo entre sollozos

- un chico tan cool como yo...no merece una chica tan linda como tu

- S-Soul ¿de que hablas? - pregunto algo desconcertada

- ¡es que acaso para ti no fue nada!

FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡SOUL! - corrió a la habitación al final del pasillo, donde estaba el cuarto de Maka

- ¿¡que sucede! - la vio tirada en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor, se acerco lentamente y se paro a su lado

- me duele mucho...la cabeza - toco su frente y noto que tenía fiebre, su joven amiga estaba agonizando.

- no te preocupes, voy a cuidar de ti -tomo la colcha, la tapo -duerme - y le dio un beso en la frente con mucha ternura; ella al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto todos en Shibusen estaban más que preocupados por ambos chicos que no habían asistido a clases, sobre todo el novio de Maka, kid quien estaba que la sangre le ardía, pues sabía los sentimientos de Soul hacía su chica; esto hacía que su mente no pudiera dejar de alucinar y pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Ya en la tarde Soul con mucho esfuerzo hizo algo parecido a un caldo de verduras (la verdad es que no sabía cocinar muy bien). Despertó a Maka, ella se tallo los ojos infantilmente y trato de centrar su vista

- que dormilona eres - le dijo el con una risita burlona. Le sirvió su plato y toco su frente, era muy poco lo que la fiebre había bajado, casi nada. Ella sonrió sin tomarle mucha importancia a su comentario

- gracias por la sopa...esta deliciosa - le dijo Maka con un tono muy débil

- o/o de nada - le encantaba escuchar su dulce voz, la melodía que salía de esos hermoso labios era exquisita para sus oídos aunque estuviera un poco enferma.

Ella termino de comer, el como buen caballero le recogió el plato. Lo puso en el buro de al lado, y exclamo:

- Maka solo quiero...que te sientas mejor - después de esto se metió entre las cobijas y se puso sobre ella, la miro con lujuria

- S-Soul... ¿¡que haces! - preguntó Maka

- solo trato de curarte lo antes posible - después de esto la beso apasionadamente.

Ella dejándose llevar por lo que hace años sentía por él tímidamente abrió sus labios, con esto dio entrada a que la lengua de Soul explorara su boca libremente y sin medidas, vaya que aquel elixir tan delicioso que probaba lo volvía completamente loco, tenía que tomarla en ese momento, si no se ahogaría en su propia necesidad, por un buena rato correspondió su beso, hasta que se dio cuenta que la realidad era que estaba engañando a Kid, los remordimientos de conciencia la atacaron sin piedad; golpeo a Soul y lo aventó lejos de ella

- ¡IDIOTA!, ¿¡que te pasa? - se volteo de lado para que no viera su rostro completamente sonrojado, se tapo con las sabanas, cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar con desesperación - ¿por que...me haces esto?

- la forma mas rápida de curar un resfriado...es pegársela a otra persona...- tomo sus manos y las quito de su rostro - así que puedes pegármela a mi - y le dio una confianzuda sonrisa; tomo su barbilla y pegando sus frentes casi como un susurro

- pero... solo si tu quieres - el temor que rondaba la mente de la chica salió en voz alta

- pero,... ¿que tal si no te gusto? - vio su preocupación así que para aliviarla dijo:

- no te preocupes...es un placer enfermarme por ti - tomo su cara y la volvió a besar, esta vez ella lo ayudo a meterse entre la colcha.

Olvido el dolor y la pesadez de su cuerpo, los besos se volvían cada ves más y más fuertes, la exigencia de los labios de Soul iba en aumento, ella temía como nunca, sin embargo, siempre había confiado en su guadaña, La cara de la joven se sonrojaba mucho, y más cuando con sus manos sin querer toco el pecho descubierto de Soul, ese bello torso que tanto ansiaba ver, retrocedió y puso sus brazos en su cuello, cuando el noto su timidez se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

- ¿confías en mi? - ella asintió tímidamente - yo confió en ti - tomo sus manos, las puso en su espalda y volvió a atacar sus labios. La alegría que el contenía comenzaba a brotar, empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la blusa que usaba de pijama, cuando tocaba sus piernas sentía como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, y esto lo excitaba más.

Cuando ella solo quedo en ropa interior, el se despego para admirarla y guardar esa imagen en su mente; ella estaba que se derretía en el y para evitar la mirada indiscreta de su amigo volvió a besarlo, en cuanto la ultima prenda de ambos salto al piso supieron que no había marcha atrás, ninguno se podia detener. El comenzaba a pasar sus manos por todo su esbelto cuerpo, estaba desesperado por hacerla completamente suya, ella correspondía todas y cada una de sus caricias que hacían que su piel ardiera y que conociera la felicidad en el lugar mas inesperado con su amado Soul. La alarmo un poco sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su arma sobre ella pero como resistirse, pasaban las horas, el teléfono sonaba y lo único que se escuchaba por toda la habitación era los gemidos de placer de Maka.

Kid no podía dejar de pensar en pervertideces, como evitarlo si su novia estaba haciendo quien sabe que con Soul, sus celos lo traicionaban, no contestaban el teléfono y no lograba localizarla, estaba completamente desesperado.

- Maka... -decía casi agotado - te amo... - ella realmente quería contestarle, pero justo en ese instante perdió el aliento de golpe, el poco aire que había tomado se esfumo en un segundo saliendo en forma de un fuerte grito el cual Soul ahogo con un beso, comenzó lentamente y esa pasión dentro de su ser creció poco a poco, provocando que ella sin querer lo empujara un poco hacía atrás

- S-Soul... me duele mucho - atajo la joven jadeando aire, el limpio el sudor de su frente con mucha delicadeza - eso no creo que... me cure

- con algo me tenias que pagar ¿no? - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ella se sonrojo al oír sus palabras que le susurraba antes de volver a besarla.

Después de todo eso Soul se dejo caer a su lado, las gotas de sudor corrían por su pecho y su rostro, ella se recostó sobre el y le dijo con voz débil

- ya me cure... gracias... te amo tanto - y se durmió casi instantáneamente, el beso su frente y quito los cabellos rubios de su cara

- me alegra... ¿No que no podía hacer nada? - se recargo en su cabeza y se quedaron profunda y felizmente dormidos.

FIN DE FLASBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿¡QUE ACASO NO TE BASTO QUE TE LO PROBARA DE ESA MANERA!

- Soul perdóname... que estúpida soy...- lo abrazo y le susurro al oído - no estoy enferma pero... creo que tu si, ahora yo te voy a curar... - el se impacto mucho ante las palabras tan atrevidas de su técnico

- Maka... Tu eres solamente mía - la cargo y se la llevo hasta su habitación.

**FIN**

_Review?_


End file.
